Children with chronic cholestasis have significant osteopenia. Recent studies on the GCRC have suggested that all children with cholestasis are magnesium deficient which may be secondary to malabsorption. The present study is evaluating magnesium and calcium absorption and calcium kinetics in children with chronic cholestasis using stable isotopes.